As semiconductor fabrication technologies continually progress to smaller feature sizes such as 65 nanometers, 45 nanometers, and below, immersion lithography processes are being adopted. However, immersion lithography processes induce water drop residue after an exposure process. Such water drop residue can cause water mark defects and therefore degrade or even cause failures during semiconductor fabrication.
What is needed is an improved material for the substrate being exposed, such as a top anti-reflection coating (TARC), wherein the damage caused by water mark defects is prevented and/or reduced.